Sister Bonding Time
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Aivenna and Nivenna are forced to spend the day together. While they are at a bar, this creature tries to get to close to Aivenna, which doesn't end well for him.


At an Underworld bar in Underworld City, Nivenna was sitting at a table with her twin sister, Aivenna. The Overworld twin was in the Underworld, because the Overworlders and Underworlders were meting tomorrow to talk about trading agreements. Aivenna wasn't really needed at this meting, but Intress thought it would be a good chance for her adopted daughter to spend time with her Underworld sister.

Aivenna didn't really agree with Intress that she needed to spend some more time with her twin, but Intress pretty much just ignored her complaints on the matter.

Nivenna hated the 'sister banding time' just as much as Aivenna, but like Intress, Takinom thought it was a good idea. Nivenna wanted to just ditch her twin, but Takinom warned Nivenna that she was going to have some of her minions spy on them to make sure they spent the day together. Since, Nivenna knew how impossible it was to shack off any of Takinom's minions in Underworld City (the Cothica knows just how hard, Nivenna has tried to do that in the past) she made sure to tell Aivenna, why they had to stick together for the day.

"So we're just going to set around this unhygienic establishment until it's time to head back to your place?" Aivenna asked. She was using kinder words than what she really thought of the place to describe the bar, which in the Overworld would be called a garbage dump. She really didn't know if this was considered a normal bar in the Underworld, so she was being carful not to offend anyone.

"That's the plan." Nivenna answered, while building a tower made of toothpicks the bar gave out for free. "You shouldn't eat or drink anything here by the way. Like you said, this place is unhygienic and I doubt your weak Overworld body could handle it." Nivenna may have sounded insulting, with a hint of teasing in her tone, but she wasn't kidding around. The stuff served here has been known to make some Underworlders sick and there was no telling what the bacteria would do to Aivenna who probably hasn't built up any immunity to any of the Underworld germs.

That was also the reason why Nivenna hasn't ordered anything. She doesn't trust the food here to not make her sick. The only reason why she even suggested this place was because, she didn't want to be seen with her sister. None of her Underworld friends would come anywhere near this bar and there was only five other creatures here, so she didn't have to worry about any word of her 'sister banding time' getting around the city.

Aivenna huffed, taking Nivenna's words as an insult. "Is there not anywhere else we could go and eat? I've not eaten all day and I'm starting to get hungry." she complained.

"No." Nivenna flat-out lied to Aivenna's face. There was many places in Underworld City they could have gone and eat, most of them were safe to eat at, but Nivenna really didn't want no one she knew to see her hanging out with her sister.

Huffing once more, Aivenna stood up from her set, making the metal legs scrap against the metal floor, which made an unpleasant sound.

"What are you doing?" Nivenna asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Leaving." Aivenna answered, turning away and began to walk to the exit.

Nivenna got up to stop her sister from leaving, but a creature beat her to it.

"Hey, pretty thing. What's your name?" The drunken creature asked. Aivenna could smell the strong alcohol on his breath and she wasn't even that close to him.

"Not telling you," Aivenna said sharply while giving the creature a hateful glare. She began to quickly leave, not wanting to have to deal with the drunken creature any more.

"Hi! That's not how you talk to me!" he yelled at her then went to grab her. Before he could even lay one finger on her, a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from going after Aivenna.

Angry, the creature turned around. "What's the big idea," before he even got a close look at who it was, Nivenna punched him in the face, knocking him out-cold.

"Nivenna!" Aivenna shouted, surprised at what just happened. "Was that really necessary?"

Nivenna turned her eyes away from the fallen creature and looked up to her sister. "Yes, it was." she answered. "Now help me drag this idiot to the holding jails."

"The guy may be a jerk, but isn't having him thrown in jail going to far?" Aivenna asked, stepping closer to her sister who was now dragging the creature by his feet.

Nivenna stopped, sighed and said: "Look, sis. I know this piece of scum didn't really touch you, but he was going to. This guy has a history of doing stuff with women and he has already been to jail dozen of times for messing with women and getting into fights. I know this, because Takinom makes me learn all the Underworlders who have a history of doing that kind of stuff. Anyways, this is the first time he has gone after some one of high political ranking, so he'll now more than likely stay in jail for the rest of his life. And trust me, even if he didn't technically touch you, he can still be put in for harassment. Now help me. This guy is heavier than what you would think."

Aivenna was shocked at what her twin said. She thought the guy was just some drunk idiot who didn't like no for an answer.

Grabbing, the creature's arms, Aivenna helped picked him up ( the guy was very heavy than what he looked like) and the twins began to carry him to the nearest holding cell. On the way there, Nivenna saw some Underworld soldiers and ordered them to take the guy to jail for harassing an Overworld guest.

"Um, Nivenna," Aivenna said, getting her twin's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Thank you for helping me out at the bar. I had no idea that guy was who he was."

"It's fine. There's no need to bring it back up." Nivenna said feeling weird that Aivenna and her weren't fighting or saying any negative things to each other. "Let's go somewhere with eatable food, I'm starving."

"I thought you said there wasn't a place we could go to eat." Aivenna pointed out.

"I lied," Nivenna admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know." said Aivenna.

"Then why bring it up?" Nivenna demanded sounding irritated.

"Just wanted to hear you admit it, is all." she said. Nivenna gave her a cold glare for a second, before breaking out into laughter.

"I guess we are related after all." she laughed some more, making Aivenna laugh too.


End file.
